Many wireless communication networks operate within the same coverage area and locations as other types of wireless communication networks. These networks should be able to coexist without significant interference from each other. For example, one or more wireless local area networks (WLANs) may operate within a larger geographic region served by a broadband wireless access (BWA) network. Although these networks may use different frequency spectrums, transmissions by devices of one network may cause interference with reception by devices of another network. This may be particularly problematic when the devices are co-located.
Thus there are general needs for methods of coordinating communications among wireless networks, such as BWA networks and WLANs.